


It's Tradition

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Castiel wants to celebrate the readers birthday but his research into birthday traditions may have lead him astray.





	It's Tradition

They walked along the empty beach as the sun slowly sank over the horizon causing beautiful colours to shimmer across the waves. They walked in silence, not an uncomfortable or awkward silence and yet not the soft companionable one he was used to when they were together. Perhaps she was mad at him, he had, after all, ruined the day. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth several times in an attempt to say something that would ease the tension and yet the only sound was the soft lapping of the waves. Yes, today could have gone better.

It had started innocently enough. He had heard it was her birthday and had spent a great deal of time looking up the traditions for such a day. She woke and bleary-eyed stumbled to the kitchen but upon entering the room her breath was stolen from her as a bucket of cold water hit her in the face. Before she had time to respond a deluge of flour was dumped on her which very quickly mixed with the water forming a paste. Taking a deep breath and preparing to verbally blast whoever was responsible she wiped the goop from her eyes and opened them to see a grinning Castiel, obviously very pleased with himself. “WHAT THE FUCK CAS!” Her scream had the Winchesters running. Dean doubled over in hysterics at the sight of her while Sam bit back his laughter and grabbed a towel to try and help clean her up. Castiel just looked on in confusion “It’s your birthday and it is traditional to throw flour.” She glared at him before storming back to her room. This was going to take a really long shower to get over.

A little after lunchtime he accosted her in the library as she was mid-conversation with Dean. “…but you can’t just wing it because…” She stopped abruptly, a look of disbelief on her face as she turned to face the Angel. “Did…did you just kick me?” Deans eyes grew wide and a grin appeared on his face, this was going to be good. “I need to kick you once for every year as per the tradition.” The smile on his face fell when he saw the look in her eyes. She pushed past him shooting him a look as if daring him to kick her one more time as she swept out of the room. “My research said…” He turned to Dean who had tears in his eyes from trying to hold in his laughter. “Come on Cas, we can go get her a cake, now THAT is a tradition she will actually get.”

Standing in front of her room, cake in hand he knocked and then lit the candles ready. As the door opened the angel began to sing the traditional song that Dean had taught him with gusto. “Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too.” She raised one eyebrow and was about to say something when he felt the cake slipping. As it slid forward the candle flame caught her flannel and as he reached to try and help her remove the burning item of clothing he accidentally ended up smooshing the entire cake down the front of her. Sightly singed and covered in icing she trudged her way to the bathroom again with a sigh.

Sam found him sitting in the kitchen with his head in his hands. Taking pity on him he patted Cas on the shoulder sympathetically. “You should just take her someplace nice and give her a gift, doesn’t need to be flashy or expensive, just something simple you think she would like.”

So here they both were. It had taken some convincing to get her to go with him but once she opened her eyes and saw the ocean she relaxed a little. They had been walking side by side for a while in silence when he finally spoke. “I am sorry I have ruined your birthday.” He didn’t look at her, he couldn’t. The poor angel was just full of guilt. The feel of her hand taking his caused him to frown and glance over at her, she was smiling. “You haven’t ruined it, I can honestly say this is one of the more memorable birthdays I’ve had. Maybe next year cut back on the ‘traditions’ a little though.” Her laughter filled the air and he felt his spirit lift. In the dying sunlight, she looked so carefree and beautiful. Suddenly, he remembered the gift in his pocket. Taking out the small box he handed it to her, shuffling his feet and averting his gaze as she opened it. Inside the box was the most vibrant and exotic flower she had ever seen. “It’s from the garden, back in heaven. It will never fade or die. I saw it and thought of you.” He said simply. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug which he reciprocated. “It perfect.” They continued to walk hand in hand along the sand. “Maybe we should make a walk on the beach one of our traditions.” He smiled.


End file.
